


Grand Theft RWBY V

by Amalgamus



Series: Grand Theft RWBY V [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V, RWBY
Genre: Gen, Let's Play, Reaction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalgamus/pseuds/Amalgamus
Summary: Team RWBY are stuck on Beacon after missing their only flight out of there. So the team found a box full of "Foreign Games" to play. Yang caught eye on Grand Theft Auto V and they decided to play while they're stuck. (Written by Lakero45 and co-written by Torgine)





	

**Chapter 1:**  Stuck in Beacon

* * *

In the distant land of Remnant, there are a group of warriors that are suppose to maintain peace to the land. They are called Hunters. There are schools dedicated to train young Huntsmen and Huntresses. One of the best school that produces the fine line of Hunters is Beacon. It's home to one of the best Hunter teams in Vale, team RWBY. They fought against massive beasts and even fought against a criminal organization. There team consists of Ruby, their leader, Weiss, a heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Blake, a secret Faunus girl who has cat ears, and Yang, Ruby's older sister. They faced many challenges through the year. When the year is over, they decided to go home and rest for the summer.

"Oh boy, can't wait to go home and visit my family," said Ruby. Like I said. Ruby is the leader of team RWBY. She is also the youngest member as well. She wears a red cloak and dress with a red streak and her hair is black with a red tips. She wields the scythe/sniper-rifle Crescent rose. She is young and innocent.

"Yeah, we're going to see uncle Qrow and the others. It's been so long since we've seen them," said Yang. Like I said, Yang is the older sister. She wears a tan leather jacket with black shorts. She wields Ember Celicia, gauntlets that shoot out shotgun bullets. She is both energetic and bright.

"Yang, are you almost finish packing up?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, just folding the last of my clothes. So Weiss, what're you doing this summer," Yang asked.

"Oh nothing, just going back to my parents' mansion and get some rest," said Weiss. Weiss is a heiress to a massive corporation known as Schnee Dust Company. She wields Myrtenaster, a dust rapier that has a combination of attacks and abilities. She can be nice, but at the same time judgmental and rude.

"Well no kidding cause you're rich," said Ruby.

"Well..." said Weiss without finishing her sentence.

"Well in that case then what are you doing Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing much, just going home and read up on some books," said Blake. Blake is a Faunus, a person with features of animal. But not a lot of people know it. She is very quiet and serious. She wields the Embol Shroud, a sword that has many transformations like a katana and pistol.

Blake was folding her clothes and Yang was folding hers to. Ruby was talking to Weiss on what're they planning to do over their vacation.

"Well my family is going out of the kingdom," Weiss said.

"Oh goody, you're traveling," Ruby said happily.

"Yeah but it's only for a business trip," Weiss said then sighed.

"Well, we're doing our yearly family reunion. We're going to play games and other cool stuff as well!" Ruby said in excitement.

"Alright Ruby, I'm ready," Yang said.

"Yeah I'm to, so now we can head out," Blake said.

The four girls got out of their rooms and walked through their dorm. They carried their luggage downstairs. Weiss opened their door and team RWBY left the dorm. They see no one walking around so they think that everyone is ahead of them. They walked down the road of Beacon into the ship dock. They see no one around. They don't even see a ship. Ruby looked up and over by the distance, they see three of the ships flying off.

"Well, looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while," Ruby said.

"WHAT!" yelled out all of Ruby's teammates.

"Yeah, the last of the ships just flew off," Ruby said.

"No no no, how could they just leave us without us on board. Maybe someone will notice," said Weiss.

**Meanwhile on board...**

"Why do I have a feeling that someone is missing?" Jaune said. Jaune is the leader of team JNPR. He's kind and an outgoing person

"Me too, but I can't put a finger on it," said Pryyha. Pryyha is second in command of team JNPR and is a strong Huntress.

"I think it's Ruby and her team," Ren said. He is a member of JNPR. Ren is always quiet, like Blake, but is barely talkative.

"Nah, I think they're ahead of us. They planned on going ahead so they can start early," Nora said. She is a member of JNPR. Nora is a loud person who won't stay quiet.

"Yeah you're right, we shouldn't worry," Jaune said happily.

**Back at Beacon**

"Now what do we do?" Yang asked.

"I guess we can stay at our dorms until someone arrives," Blake said.

"*SIGH* I was hoping for a good vacation," Weiss said.

"We can still have one, we can have fun activities since we still have the whole school to ourselves," Ruby said.

"Yeah, we can have fun," Yang said.

"Alright fine, Ruby, you'll go look for something we can do, Yang, look for a way to contact anyone to pick us up. Blake, carry the luggage back to our rooms. I'll go see if there's food," Weiss said

"*SIGH* Do I have to carry all of the luggage?" asked.

"There's a cart you can use. Now everyone do your task," Weiss said.

While everyone walked off to complete their assignments, Blake glared at the offending luggage and sighed. she recovered one of the luggage trolleys and loaded it, as she put the last bag on top of the suitcases she walked behind the now heavy trolley and pushed it towards the teams dorm.

Meanwhile, Yang checked a room full of phones. She tried dialing it, but it won't connect. She doesn't know why but she thinks that phone service is down. Ruby, finally checked out the storage room, full of decorations, clothes, props, tools, movies, and also games. She caught eye on a box saying "Foreign Games." She opens up and saw a box that's black. She took it out and saw an abundance of wires. Inside the box, Ruby also found a controller and a bunch of cases. She also found an Instruction Manuel on how to get it to work. Ruby had found interest in these "Foreign Games" and took them to the dorm.

Ruby walked in the room and saw Blake, lying down on her bed. Ruby dropped the box on the floor and walked out, Blake looked at Ruby and saw the box. Ruby walked in with a big box. She dragged it in and dropped it. She took a breathe after carrying the box.

"What is that?" Blake asked. Ruby ignored Blake as she was busy setting something up.

Yang and Weiss walked in the room and saw Ruby with the boxes.

"Sis, I can't communicate with anyone, the phones are down. So we're stuck here for a while," Yang said.

"But the good news is that we have enough food to eat. By the way Ruby, what's up with the boxes?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I found a box that says 'Foreign Games,' they seem interesting. So I grabbed a box that has them and took them in. All we need is to set it up and start playing.

**An hour later**

The TV is setted up and the box is plugged in.

"So, this works like a DVD player. We insert a game in and play it out in a virtual reality," Weiss said.

"Yeah it's called a video game, according to the instructions. The system is called the PlayStation 3 and there's a whole line of games to play. But these are usually 1 player and the games last about 10 hours to 100 of hours, depending on the game you pick. We can take turns on playing," Ruby said.

"Awesome, can I pick the game?" Yang asked.

"Sure, pick it out," Ruby said.

"Alright, let's see. There's a game called Call of Duty, Infamous. Boy there's a lot " Yang said.

"I know, there's more in the storage," Ruby said.

"Aha, this sounds interesting, Grand Theft Auto V," Yang said.

"Alright, put it in and let's start playing," Ruby said.

It's 1:00 in the afternoon and Team RWBY will experience one of these "Foreign Games." What will they experience out of this?

* * *

 

**Author's note:**

**So this is my first Fanfic ever. I mean, second. If you were around, I did a Fusion Fall one. But it will take a while to work on. This is easier to me to make. I would like to thank UnknownHero for inspiring me. He did something like this on Red vs Blue and I thought what if it were a video game and they can play with it. So please, if you like this, please favorite it and follow it for more. Note the publishing the chapters will be random due to me having to go to school and stuff. But the next chapter will be somewhere next week, if you're lucky, chapter 3 will also be release the same day or the day after.**

**Special thanks to weasel AKA boundedsumo for correcting the first chapter. Most of the major errors of chapter 1 is fixed because of him. Someone else PM'ed me about further corrections fort this chapter. I would like to thank TheEditorOfFloor500 for the rest of the corrections.**

 


End file.
